


When He Does Pick Up...

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zack Lives, Clack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, mentions of others - Freeform, nothing like an interrupting phone call during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world where Zack either survived or was revived somehow, here we see that Cloud finally answers his phone (in the worst moment) and Zack doesn't know what patience is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Does Pick Up...

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Finally, the woman gave up trying to get through. It wasn’t unusual for Cloud to go without answering his phone for days at a time, but normally he would at least send her a “I’m busy” message in order to rest her fears. The fact that she had tried to call several times to no avail made her curious. 

What in the world could be keeping Cloud from answering her? Or rather, letting her know he was at least okay? The others hadn’t seen the blond man either, though Cid had said he would be fine. 

“Cloud’s a tough guy, Tifa. You gotta understand, he can take care a’ himself for a while.” The pilot had said, earning much agreement from the rest of the group. Regardless, she had told everyone to keep an eye out for him and to let her know if he was spotted.

Cloud dived off to the Church quite often, usually to visit Aerith and help tend to the flowers, so she had spent time looking there. Aerith hadn’t seen him either, and she’d been in the flower bed all day. Certainly she would have seen him if he’d come in, it didn’t take much to spot someone with hair like that. 

She tried his phone again, expecting to once again hear the same voice mail message she’d heard before. Instead, she was greeted with the sounds of a rather exhausted Cloud. 

“H-hey Tifa. What do you need?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t any secret to anyone that Cloud had a thing for Zack. It wasn’t a secret that they had a relationship, a bond, and a pair of rings either. They just didn’t brag about it, that’s how they worked. If someone asked, they’d definitely jump in and tell them bluntly that they were together. Same went for when one of them was being hit on by an outsider, although it carried for them how the other responded depending on the time of day and their respective moods. 

Today was a day that they were feeling very protective of their partner. This had resulted in several harsh words, fending off potential interference, and now an extremely comfortable bed with a wobbly headboard.

Cloud’s smaller, more petite frame was effectively overwhelmed by Zack’s own, more masculine build. The bed rocked with them as Zack moved his hips, thrusting and rutting against his companion in just the right way to make Cloud’s voice bounce off the walls. The walls, in turn, were getting a good beating from the headboard. 

Sweat pinned hair to their foreheads, Zack’s pace moderate and steady, just how Cloud liked it. Not too rough, not to gentle, just the right balance to make Cloud’s toes curl at the feeling. In these situations, Zack tended to stick with knowing exactly what Cloud wanted, showing him that only he knew him so well. Puppy’s don’t like to share, after all. 

Soft blue eyes fluttered as the blond let out small pants and drawn-out moans, his skin tingling as Zack’s cock pounded into him and sent jolts of pleasure through every nerve in his body. Zack’s eyes drank in the beautiful sight of Cloud sprawled under him, needy and covered with small hickeys from the events that started this whole ordeal. In his opinion, nothing compared to seeing this gorgeous man in such a state. He started to pick up his pace, intend on making Cloud scream his name.

And then the phone rang. They ignored it once. And it happened again. Several more times, and Cloud finally fell into a fit of panting giggles. 

“She’s not gonna stop calling...is she, Cloud...?” Zack groaned, dropping his head on his lover’s chest. The blond sighed as he uncurled his fingers from the sheets he’d been gripping so tightly, stroking them through the soft, raven colored hair he loved to bury his face against. 

“Nope...she’s probably been everywhere but here trying to seek me out...” Cloud muttered, reaching over with a hand to pick the handset up from the nightstand. After a moment, he clicked the button and put it to his ear.

“H-hey, Tifa. What do you need?” He spoke, his eyes going the tiniest bit wide when the woman’s voice screeched on the other end of the line. 

“Where the Hell are you?!” 

“I’m...a-h...with Zack? Sorry, I’ve been a bit b-b-b-b-b-b-busssssy!” Cloud stammered, his eyes fluttering as he felt Zack twitch his hips, his impatience being made known as he stared at the blond with those beautiful blue eyes. 

“Are you okay? You don’t sound too good..”

“I-I’m fine, Tifa. Really. Hey, look...c-can you guys give me like...an hour. No interruptions, just an hour alone?” Cloud muttered, biting his lip as Zack started back at his pace, rocking his smaller frame with each thrust of his hips. It was difficult to keep his voice down, to keep his breathing steady, what with Zack still going right for his initial goal. Not that it would be the worst thing to ever happen, but he preferred Tifa not having to hear his voice ring out in a cry for Zack. He’d never live it down. 

“Suuuure. Just let me know whenever you get...done with whatever you’re doing..”

“Right, right. I will. Thanks.” Cloud spoke, rushing the call and promptly hanging up the phone. Zack simply grinned innocently in response to the glare he received. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Cloud hissed, his eyes narrowing as Zack chuckled before landing a silencing smooch onto his lips. It didn’t take long for the blond to concede defeat, melting right back into a puddle on the sheets for Zack to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. Just for the record, this is titled "shame" in my documents folder, haha.


End file.
